Once in a Life Time Chance
by Cappy1234
Summary: Erenxlevi one-shot. Eren is an amazing pitcher and his once in a life time chance to be on the best team ever is in Levi's hands.


Author notes: I got really bored so I went outside to practise pitching for tonight's game (if we don't win we don't get to play in the tournament this Saturday) and I sucked badly. I have been trying to put more speed into my pitches and then they all started to be too high, too low, or outside the box. So I am writing a fanfiction since I was getting angry and It reminded me of Eren. So here is a fanfic based off of that.

Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan and I don't own the characters.

* * *

Eren was one of the best pitchers on his baseball team, The Titans, and they always won against all the other teams in their little house league. Eren knew there team was the best in the league. He never worried if his team would win or lose because it didn't matter. Not until now at least.

There was a very important person coming to his baseball game this Thursday. And that someone was cute too. Eren knew that he had to do his best pitching for Levi because if he liked Eren's pitching, he could have a chance to play on his favourite professional baseball team, The Survey Corps.

Eren has been practising for Levi all day. However, Eren was a little nervous because if he messed up he could ruin his chance to play on the best team ever and any chance he has to become Levi's friend. 'Or more than friend' Eren thought to himself as a smirk grew across his lips.

'Bang' the ball hit the fence, only two second after Eren had thrown it towards his homemade target on the fence. "Dang it! That was too high." Eren stated as he stomped over to where the ball now laid on the freshly cut grass. He was getting angry with himself for how he was performing.

Eren went back to his stance at his normal spot in the grass. He setup to throw another one and took a long deep breath to calm himself down a bit. He pitched the ball for the one hundredth time and grew angrier by the second when he saw where he had pitched it. It had gone over the fence.

"Fuck!" Eren yelled as he tore the baseball glove off his hand. He threw it onto the grass with all his strength. "I suck at this! How am I going to get on a professional team if I can't even pitch a fucking ball straight." Eren threw himself on the ground.

"Eren!" Eren turned his head to face the person who called his name. He saw Mikasa, his adopted sister, standing a few steps outside their house with her hands on her hips.

"What!?" Eren managed to groan out as he stood up to grab his glove and his ball, but his ball was over the fence so he was not getting it back. That made him let out another groan when he realized it.

"Your going to hurt your arm before the big game if you keep practising. Come inside and rest up. The game is not till Thursday at 5 you don't need to be practising this much. It is only Tuesday if you have forgotten." Mikasa snapped at Eren who was now walking over to where Mikasa was standing on the porch.

"Fine..." Eren sighed.

* * *

It was the day of the baseball game, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were in the car well Marco drived them to the diamond. Eren had hit a new level of nervousness that he has never hit before. He had a gut feeling that something would go wrong and Levi would end up just laughing at him.

Million of thoughts crossed his mind that all resulted in Levi and everyone else making fun of him or Eren making a fool out of himself and not get the chance of a life time. Before he knew it they were already at the park, heading towards the diamond. Eren was hoping Levi was not there yet.

He was wrong. Levi was standing right beside the Titans dugout with a clipboard in hand. He looked like he always did: black undercut hair, beautiful light blue eyes, and wearing his normal jeans and black shirt. Eren has only seen him a few times, when he showed up during the last inning of some nights, however, it was enough for him to know he always wore similar clothes to that on baseball nights.

"Hey brat!" The short man leaning against the dugout called out as he started to walk over to Eren. He could not help but blush a little as the attractive man was approaching him. He tried to hid it as the man got closer by putting his head down making his brown locks cover his face slightly.

"H-hey Levi." Eren managed to say with a stutter. His face reddened with more blush as the older man looked at him with worry and curiosity in his beautiful eyes. Even though there was emotion in his eyes, his main facial futures did not move from there position in a blank expression, which they seemed to always be in.

"Why are you so worried brat? You are always bouncing around like the idiot you are, before every game." Levi monotone voice questioned, as he lifted Eren's head to take his focus away from his shoes to his face.

"I-I am always this way.. before a big game. I gue-guess you wouldn't know since you always get here by, like, the last inning." Eren mentally cursed at himself for stuttering as he spoke to the man, who, still had his hand on Eren's chin from when he lifted up his head. There was more and more blush showing across his face from the said action still in play.

"Brat. I have been to every, single, game that you have played from start to finish. You have never been like this before a game." Levi let go of Eren's chin when he started to talk and his voice was soft the whole time. He looked Eren in the eyes when he continued. "Are you nervous since I am judging you today?"

Eren nodded his head. "Y-yea... It is just such a once in a life time deal and...I just really want to play on that team..." Eren stated the truth out to Levi, starting out slow yet rushed his speech near the end, still with worry and nervousness.

"Don't be, brat. I already filled out the sheet with my approval." Levi saw how Eren's eyes lit up as he said that. He grabbed his chin in another hold when Eren tried to hide his blush by looking down. "And this is just to give me accuse to watch you play." Levi murmured to Eren holding up the clip board.

"Really! I can't belie-" Eren started, yet was cut off by Levi pressing his lips to his. Eren kissed back well he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. Levi did not let go of Eren's chin till after they parted.

"Really." Levi smirked at Eren well pressing his forehead against the younger mans. "Now go knock them dead brat." Levi said as he pulled away from Eren to go take his seat at the benches. Eren smiled to himself well walking over to the dugout.

Eren didn't have to worry about if he would make it on the team which allowed him to pitch his best. The thought of him and Levi also helped with keeping him relax. He pitched the best he has ever done. For the first time ever he didn't go hang out with the team after baseball like he has done for the past five years. No. He went with Levi, his boyfriend, on there first date.

* * *

Btw I won the game and pitched really good. They only got three runs from me before I had gotten three out. Also I hit three balls way out into the field. I made a travel team also. Ya and that all happened with in 4 hours.

Anyways this was my first one-shot fanfic. Love confession will be updated on Sunday. And every other week I will post a one-shot it might be death note next time.

Hoped you liked it and if not sorry to disappoint.

Check out my fav authors  
Chappy-the-bunny  
Punk Rock Kitsune  
Loss Accord


End file.
